This invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing temporary support to an operating mining or bulk transfer conveyor belt in order to increase the effective length of the conveyor belt. The apparatus permits lengthening and supporting the conveyor belt without having to stop the conveyor belt to enable workers to assemble a permanent belt support structure. The apparatus is referred to as the Universal Structural Assembly Module (xe2x80x9cUSAMxe2x80x9d).
To maintain efficiency of many mining and other bulk material handling operations, it is often necessary to lengthen conveyor belts that transfer the mined material and move the loading point closer to an area of current mining activity. Additional support structure for the conveyor belt must be added to accommodate the increased length. Stopping the belt to insert additional permanent structural belt support components may interfere with the continuity of the mining activity. Inserting permanent structural belt support components under the weight of an unsupported belt may also be difficult, time consuming, and potentially hazardous. Different types or styles of structural supports require different installation procedures. Therefore it is desirable to have a safe temporary conveyor belt support structure that can be used without having to stop the conveyor belt and enable one to safely insert a permanent belt support structure of different types or styles while the belt is being temporarily supported.
The present invention provides a temporary support structure to eliminate the need for stopping the conveyor belt to install a permanent support structure of any typical style of belt support structure used for bulk material transfer including roof-hung structure. This is done by incorporating full metal guards around top and bottom conveyor belts to protect workers from the moving belts. The guards create a protected zone where a single section of permanent belt support structure can be safely assembled. Once a single section of permanent belt support structure is assembled in the protected zone, the apparatus is advanced a single increment, allowing the operating belt to contact the newly assembled section of permanent belt support structure, and creates a protected zone for assembly of another section of permanent belt support structure. The invention also provides a means to control and maintain proper alignment of the conveyor belt structure.
The typical conveyor belt system has a belt connected to form a single, continuous loop like a rubber band. This loop is driven in circular fashion and material to be conveyed is loaded on the top portion of the loop or top belt. At the end of the loop, the belt turns over forming the bottom belt and the conveyed material falls off the belt. This loop is typically extended over a significant length (thousands of feet) and must be continuously supported. The belt support system may consist of incremental, structural members which are hand assembled. A single section of permanent belt support structure typically includes a right and left side rail, a belt support frame, a top roller, and a bottom roller. In underground applications, the belt frames are typically supported by either standing on the floor or hanging from the roof. Chains are typically used to support the hanging type belt frame. To extend a conveyor belt system, the belt loop must be lengthened and additional sections of permanent belt support structure must be assembled and installed. This assembly process requires shutting down the belt. The belt drive mechanism must be locked out to guarantee that the belt cannot move. This is required because the workers will be in contact with the belt during the permanent belt support structure assembly process and a moving belt presents a safety hazard.
A typical conveyor belt must be stopped to allow workers to assemble permanent belt support structure during or in preparation to advance the belt tail roller and extend the conveyor belt length. Assembling permanent belt support structure constitutes a time-consuming delay to the mining cycle. In order to avoid this time consuming delay the inventors have developed a belt support structure assembly module that protects workers from the conveyor belt.
There is no known device that provides a means for installation of conveyor belt support structure to support an increase of effective length of a belt without the need to stop the belt and that can be used on both floor-stand type and roof-hung type belt support structures.
The present invention provides an apparatus for providing temporary support to an operating conveyor belt in order to extend the effective length of the conveyor belt used in the mining industry without having to shut down the belt. The apparatus has a top belt guard support that has a leading end and a bottom belt guard support that has a leading end. There is a cantilever support structure connected to the leading ends of the top belt guard support and the bottom belt guard support in which the belt guard supports are primarily supported in a cantilevered manner. A protected zone is formed within a linear distance determined by a length of the top and bottom belt guard supports which enable installation of different types of permanent supports while the conveyor belt is operating and with the protection of the belt guard supports.
The invention additionally provides for a cantilever support structure that has a vertical member on which the top belt guard support is pivotally supported and the bottom belt guard support is pivotally supported. The cantilever support structure has an intermediate support in which the top belt guard support and the bottom belt guard support are supported vertically. The intermediate support is positioned between the vertical member and the protected zone. The intermediate support has a means to compensate for floor undulations and changes in vertical belt position.
The invention also provides for a cantilever support structure that has a means to advance to a next incremental position for permanent belt support structure assembly.
The invention additionally provides for an apparatus that has a means for maintaining alignment of the permanent belt support structure during the assembly of the permanent belt support structure.
We provide a method of installing permanent conveyor belt support after the conveyor belt has been advanced toward a forward tail piece by providing a safety guard unit which supports the conveyor belt in which a top belt is supported and a bottom return belt is substantially enclosed and supported, the safety guard unit forms a protected zone. The safety guard unit is supported by a cantilever support structure located at an end of the safety guard unit toward a forward tail piece in which most of the weight of the safety guard unit is supported by the cantilever support structure. Permanent conveyor belt supports are installed within the protected zone.
We also provide a method wherein the cantilever support structure includes a vertical member in which the top belt guard support is pivotally supported and the bottom belt guard support is pivotally supported. The top belt guard support and bottom belt guard support are supported vertically by an intermediate support that is positioned between the vertical member and the protected zone and having means compensating for floor undulations and changes in vertical belt positions.
The method also includes advancing the cantilever support structure to a next incremental position for permanent belt structure assembly.
The method also includes maintaining alignment of the permanent belt structure during assembly of the permanent belt structure.